


Oficial Grayson

by Noctulier



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Brudick - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Jason es un Stripper, M/M, One Shot, PWP, PWP without Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Dick había acudido a una llamada de auxilio, sin saber que durante la supuesta misión sería confundido con un Stripper.Brudick.PWP. Lemon. Smut.One-shot.





	Oficial Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimadamente había leído mucho Brudick, así que hice esta cosa. Espero que la disfruten.
> 
> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

Dick se disponía a tomar su tercera cerveza de la noche hasta que su jefa, la comisionada de policía, les llamo la atención.

— ¡Grayson! ¡Harper! ¡Muevan sus traseros de una vez!

Gotham no era exactamente un lugar tranquilo y apacible, más bien era el tipo de ciudad donde te asaltaban o secuestraban nada más se ocultaba el sol y a veces, lo hacían a plena luz del día. Por eso el tener una semana tan calmada como aquella era motivo de celebración, no habían recibido ni una sola llamada de auxilio. Era un milagro.

—Necesitan asistencia en el 1007 de Mountain Drive, ¡Vamos que están esperando! ¡Muévanse!

Aunque solo les había hablado a él y su amigo, todos se pusieron de pie. Dick refunfuño, no era un haragán, le gustaba la acción, perseguir y atrapar criminales, pero en ocasiones como esa extrañaba al ex comisionado Gordon. Él había sido una especie de protector mientras hacia su pasantía, además de ser su ex suegro. Sentía que después de su retiro y su ruptura con Bárbara, se habían distanciado mucho. Quizás por eso resentía de mala manera a la nueva comisionada, que era muy brusca en el trato y lo veía como a un novato.

Roy agarro las llaves de la patrulla y salió. La calle estaba fría y algo solitaria.

—Y ahora que habrán hecho esa bola de riquillos— le comentó Roy una vez que subió al auto.

— ¿Riquillos?— preguntó dudoso.

— ¿Nunca has ido a Mountain Drive? Es propiedad de los peces más gordos de Gotham. Te apuesto a que están en una fiesta, siempre que llaman de allá es por culpa del escándalo.

— ¿Y eso amerita apoyo de emergencia?— dijo irónico. No le agradaba la idea de interrumpir su pequeño descanso solo para ir a calmar una reunión.

—Para ellos todo es una emergencia. — Dick rió.

El camino no fue largo a pesar de que la propiedad se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Richard se sorprendió cuando entraron a las fronteras del terreno, si al inicio el nombre no le sonaba conocido, recupero la noción al ver el apellido _“Wayne”_ en la entrada. Claro, la enorme casona de estilo semivictoriano era propiedad de Bruce Wayne, el príncipe de Gotham y prácticamente dueño de toda la ciudad.

— ¿Te asustan los millonarios?— interrogó el pelirrojo al ver su gesto fastidiado. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, a lo mejor hasta nos colamos en la fiesta.

Él arqueo una ceja. Como si fueran a asustarlo unos simples millones de dólares.

Salieron del auto, estacionándose en la orilla de la vereda principal, detrás de decenas de coches último modelo, seguramente propiedad de todos los invitados. Roy se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, Dick fue por el frente. La música sonaba de forma descontrolada, haciendo que los cristales retumbaran con fuerza, al parecer no era una reunión casual.

Toco el timbre con pocas esperanzas de que le abrieran la puerta, sin embargo a los pocos segundos fue recibido por una preciosa mujer que lo miro de arriba abajo, loca de euforia.

— ¡Ya está aquí!— grito a todo pulmón, provocando que todos los invitados voltearan a verlos. Inmediatamente una ola de excitadas señoritas se le tiró encima, manoseando su febril cuerpo.

— ¿¡Qué mierd…!?— él trato de zafarse pero las infinitas manos no se lo permitieron. En menos de dos segundos ya le habían arrebatado la placa y su cinturón con las armas.

— ¡Hey!— les llamo la atención un caballero —No lo asfixien tanto, nosotros también queremos tener algo.

— ¡Que buenos artilugios! Parecen reales— dijo una de las damas mientras sostenía la pistola entre sus manos.

— ¡No pueden tocar eso, es…!— Dick intento reclamar, pero fue callado por un beso francés cortesía de la mujer vestida de rojo al lado suyo.

—Dios, pero que brazos tan fuertes tienes. — le dijo otra mujer, tocando sus bíceps.

— ¡Sí! Eres precioso. —La secundo la dama de negro.

A pesar de que siguió protestando, las féminas no lo soltaron, llenando de besos y lipstick su camisa. La corbata salió volando por alguna parte.

— ¡Suficiente!— una mujer de voluptuosas formas se acercó a ellos de forma amenazante. Todas las chicas se apartaron, dejándolo medio moribundo. Ella lo observo de forma despectiva con sus fríos ojos verdes. —Ya es hora de que el festejado tenga un poco de atención.

—No te lo lleves Selina. — lloriqueo una joven. —No hemos hecho nada, ni siquiera ha bailado.

—No me interesa.

— ¡Selina!

— ¡No! Por favor, ten un poco de piedad.

Ella ignoro las protestas y lo tomo por el brazo, arrastrándolo por todo el salón, sacándolo de la multitud. Grayson sacudió la cabeza, recuperando un poco de sus sentidos.  La morena se detuvo frente a una puerta de cuero negro, dentro se encontraba un grupo más pequeño de gente que lo miraban con interés.

—Aquí traigo lo que te prometí, Bruce. — Kyle fijo la visita en el caballero del fondo, Dick la imito. Cuando Bruce levanto la cabeza, Dick se quedó sin aliento.

Joder.

En su vida había visto a alguien con una mirada tan profunda como la de aquel hombre. Sus ojos eran asfixiantes, turbios y hasta cierto punto aterradores. Gélidos como un bloque de hielo y azules como las profundidades marinas.

El alcohol debía estar afectando su sistema, sus piernas se hicieron de gelatina y el corazón le comenzó a latir como loco.

—Selina.

—El resto no ha llegado pero al menos el mejor está aquí.

_« ¿El resto?»_

En ese instante tocaron el timbre. Cuando un hombre del servicio abrió la puerta entraron una horda de hombres y mujeres en paños menores. Sus trajes asemejaban una mala parodia de los uniformes de policía.

De su uniforme de policía.

Eran _Strippers_.

Lo habían confundido con un jodido _stripper._

—Olvídalo, ya están aquí. Espero que puedas encontrar uno que llame tu atención.

Los bailarines exóticos se distribuyeron por todo el lugar, unos se subieron a las elegantes mesas de caoba, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo frenético de la música, otros se sentaron en los regazos de algunos y algunas afortunadas. Solo tres fueron hacia ellos, arrebatándolo del agarre de Selina y obligándolo a subir a la plataforma de enfrente, tallando sus cuerpos de forma obscena.

—A sí que tú eres Nigthwing ¿Eh?— preguntó una bailarina posando sus manos sobre sus pectorales. —Eres mucho más guapo de lo que había imaginado.

—Esto no es lo que parece, yo soy un policía, he venido en nombre de la ley a, ¡Ah!— el hombre detrás de él lo interrumpió propinándole un fuerte azote.

— ¿Ah?— murmuró bribón — ¿A qué?

—A educarnos en nombre del placer— dijo la otra bailarina.

—Pues entonces es momento— El hombre le tomo el rostro para besarlo.

Un hombre.

¡Se estaba besando con un Stripper!

Las chicas le quitaron el gorro y le abrieron la camisa, exponiendo su trabajado cuerpo. Sus abdominales eran un manjar a la vista, fuertes, remarcados y duros. La mano de su compañero bajo para frotarle la entrepierna, que sin importarle el género, reacciono con violencia.

— ¡Pero que culo!— La rubia le desato el cinturón, golpeando su retaguardia con el mismo. El sonido del azote fue tan lucrativo que él enrojeció de vergüenza. El público rió encantado con el espectáculo.

— ¡Hood! ¡Déjanos algo! Parece como si te lo fueras a comer. —Protesto la pelirroja abriéndose la blusa.

— ¿Sería tan malo Ivy? — le respondió dejando que Dick respirara.

La música subió de volumen como si fuera una especie de alarma, los meseros tomaron bandejas llenas con copas de un licor color rosa y las ofrecieron a todos los presentes.

— ¡Adoro esa cosa!— aulló Harley con entusiasmo. Se bajó de la plataforma para agarrar dos copas. Los caballeros aprovecharon el momento para darle una serie de nalgadas que la rubia acepto gustosa. — ¡Red, Poison!

Les aventó los recipientes a sus compañeros, que sin prisa bebieron el contenido. Dick quiso escapar pero Poison Ivy lo detuvo, enredando su propio cinturón en su cuello y obligándolo a beber la embriagadora bebida de otra copa.

Desorientado, permitió que los strippers lo bajarán del escenario. Red Hood se fue con un hombre que poseía una extraña máscara negra, Harley e Ivy se colaron con dos caballeros del fondo. Él  sacudió la cabeza, intentando recuperar un poco de sentido, antes de que otra bailarina le vaciara una botella de licor directo a la cabeza.

— ¿Vienes, niño bonito?— Dick volteo, un hombre mayor estaba a sus espaldas, tenía canas abundantes, no obstante su cuerpo estaba magníficamente trabajado. Poseía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y lo observaba con una lujuria abrazadora. Dick tembló.

—Lo siento Slade— Bruce Wayne apareció de una esquina oscura, ciñéndolo por la cintura. —Él es mío.

Wilson gruñó mirando a ambos con desprecio, aun así se retiró, arrebatándole en el camino su compañero de mechón blanco a Sionis.

— ¿Q-que tenía... Esa bebida?— le preguntó a Bruce, posando su mano en su hombro.

—Afrodisíaco.

_«Oh no»_

Wayne lo acercó al ventanal, la luz de la luna los bañó a ambos permitiéndoles ver sus rasgos faciales. La mente de Dick quedó en blanco.

La aristocrática cara de Bruce lucía más atractiva sin todos los tonos neón de las luces artificiales. Un calor insoportable subió por su garganta. Los poros de la piel se le abrieron exudando sudor, mientras que su entrepierna empezó a despertar. Mierda. Se estaba excitando solo por ver a un tío guapo en traje. Jamás se había metido con algún varón, pero su cuerpo parecía haber perdido su orientación sexual, pues un hambre desconocido surgió de sus entrañas, ordenando que saciará sus bajos instintos con aquel rico empresario que parecía observarlo con el mismo sentimiento de necesidad.

Sabía que tenía que salir ahí antes de que cometiera una locura, pero su cuerpo se negó a huir y en cambio alzo el mentón, ofreciendo sus labios. Bruce no dudó, y se inclinó de forma elegante, aceptando el ofrecimiento, apresando su boca en un beso desesperado.

Dick abrió la boca permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de Bruce, que se introdujo de forma brusca, hundiéndose hasta la parte posterior de su garganta, rozando su campanilla antes de entrelazarse con su lengua. Movió su cuerpo hacia adelante, pegando sus pelvis en busca de más contacto. Bruce soltó un gruñido rompiendo el beso y apretujandolo contra la pared. El jadeo, tratando de volver a acercarse, Bruce negó volteando a ambos lados, dándose cuenta de que no tenían un ápice de privacidad por lo que lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la sala, guiándolo escaleras arriba donde la música empezaba a perderse.

Por un instante recuperó la conciencia y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. Él era Dick Grayson, oficial a cargo del departamento de asesinatos en la comisaría de Gotham city, y había ido a atender una llamada de emergencia, no a tener sexo. No obstante, basto una sola mirada incandescente de Bruce para que él lo olvidará todo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Bruce lo arrinconó contra la puerta, besándolo con desenfreno. Pronto Bruce guío sus manos por toda la exención de su cuerpo, tocando todo a su paso. Desde su fina cintura hasta su extensa espalda para detenerse en sus caderas, estrujando sin piedad su gordo trasero. El contacto mando un escalofrió por la columna de Dick, que se arqueo de forma descarada contra Bruce, frotando su erección contra su vientre.

Bruce abandono sus labios, recorriendo su cuello con pequeños besos antes de llenarle de mordiscos la yugular. El placer termino por aflojarle los músculos a Dick haciendo que se aferrara al cuello del empresario con fuerza, Bruce se percató de ello y lo cargo hasta la cama, arrojándolo con brusquedad sobre el colchón. Dick se quitó la camisa, que ya tenía semi desabotonada desde hace tiempo, mientras que Bruce le arrancaba los pantalones. La mirada que le dedico fue de puro deseo, un deseo animal y profundo. No importaba que jamás hubiese dormido con un hombre antes, en ese momento lo único que quería era que Bruce lo poseyera de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, los músculos tensos y su boca, roja por las mordidas era una tentación fatal, jadeante por la agitación.

No.

Jadeaba por Bruce.

Para Bruce.

La figura imponente de Wayne lo intimido, sin embargo esa sensación se evaporo en el instante en que se le subió encima, jalándolo por los tobillos hasta el borde de la cama para después abrirle las piernas.

Dick estaba frenético, embrutecido por el calor y la sangre que se le acumulaban en su entrepierna provocándole la erección más dura que había tenido en toda su vida sexual.

No supo en qué momento Bruce se despojó de toda su ropa, pero en el momento en el que B le abrió las piernas, ambos estaban desnudos. El cuerpo del millonario era estremecedor, lleno de músculos perfectamente cincelados y definidos. Era un cuerpo hecho para el placer, para el sexo. Bruce se inclino sobre él, dejando caer su peso mientras devoraba su boca, enredando sus cuerpos en una maraña de miembros excitados, permitiéndole sentir la dureza y el calor de la potente erección que buscaba clavársele entre los muslos. Él se retuerce cuando siente como Bruce toma un pezón entre sus dientes. Lo lame, lo chupa y mordisquea con saña, devorándole la piel. Ya no sabe dónde poner las manos, que están enredadas con las sábanas, respirar le quema la garganta, y los gruñidos del hombre encima de él están enloqueciéndolo.

Bruce extiende su mano, sacando del buró un frasco que Dick identifica como lubricante. Wayne se separa, tomándolo por el culo para levantarlo, abre el recipiente y vierte una generosa cantidad entre sus mejillas, las cuales separa para distribuir mejor el líquido.

Bruce no le advierte, cree que es un profesional y que está acostumbrado a todo eso, así que simplemente le mete los dedos adentro. 

Richard jadeo, sorprendido. Una ligera sensación de dolor lo atormenta, jamás le habían metido nada en el culo, que Bruce de repente le encajara dos dedos era doloroso. Trato de empujar a Bruce por el pecho, pero es inútil el hombre es tan enorme y duro como una roca.

—Duele— se quejó, mirándolo con el rostro sonrojado. Bruce se desconcertó, más no preguntó nada. Lo agarró por la cintura e invirtió las posiciones. Pronto Dick está arriba de él, sintiendo como el lubricante baja por sus nalgas y la erección de Bruce se le clava entre las mejillas.

—Date la vuelta— Dick obedece, dejando la vista de su perfecto culo a Bruce. Él le volvió a abrir las nalgas.

_«Mierda»_ pensó.

Ese agujero era tan rosado y fruncido que casi parecía virgen, como si nadie hubiera usado a ese muchacho, pero él sabía que eso era imposible. Volvió a tomar el lubricante para poner un poco en sus dedos. Primero le metió el dedo medio, introduciéndolo con la mayor suavidad de la que fue posible, pues lo único en lo que pensaba era en empujar al chico y follarlo hasta que se le olvidará el nombre o no pudiese caminar, quizás ambas. Dick volvió a tensarse en cuanto sintió la presencia del intruso, era incomodo y hasta cierto punto doloroso. Quería que saliera de su cuerpo, sin embargo sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse. Apenas mostró señales de comodidad, Bruce le insertó dos dedos más.

El sudor empezó a acumularse en la frente de Richard, estaba empezando a ver estrellas de colores cada vez que Bruce empujaba sus dedos hasta la empuñadura, tocando un lugar que él desconocía dentro de sí. Bruce lo notó, y movio sus falanges hacia arriba, frotando con insistencia la próstata de Richard. Primero en círculos, masajeando con suavidad su pequeña entrada, después separó los dedos simulando el movimiento de las tijeras mientras los metía con rapidez, como si fuera un vibrador. Él se mareo, sintiendo como las vibraciones le llegaban directo a su intestino, creando una especie de terremoto que terminó por hacerlo gritar. Detrás de él, Bruce estaba hechindo de orgullo, los chillidos de Dick no hacían otra cosa más que endurecerle el miembro. Sus ojos estaban enfermos de la imagen del chico que estaba jodiendo con los dedos, hipnotizado de la explicita imagen del culo abierto del joven oficial de policía. Sin soportarlo más lo tomó del cabello empujándolo contra el colchón, dejando su trasero en alto. 

Richard levantó la mirada solo para contemplar como el enorme espejo frente a la cama reflejaba a detalle la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo. Vio como Bruce se alineo con su cuerpo, colocando en su agujero su enorme pene, rosado en la punta y lleno de venas. Contemplo como su cuerpo se estiraba, permitiéndole penetrarlo y como Bruce lo tomaba por la cintura, obligándolo a ir hacia atrás mientras el empujaba hacia a delante; Taladrándolo por dentro. El dolor hizo su mirada borrosa, estrujó las sabanas sintiéndose débil, más todo acabó cuando el mayor se retiró de su cuerpo, volviendo a entrar de forma rápida y así, una y otra, y otra vez.

Los sensuales gruñidos de Bruce se mezclaron con los lastimeros jadeos de Dick, su miembro goteaba gruesas gotas de pre semen que poco a poco fueron manchando las sabanas. Bruce también levanto la vista, admirando el exquisito paisaje de su cuerpo encima de Dick. Sus ojos se encontraron.

La mirada cerúlea de Richard estaba contaminada de deseo, loca por todas las sensaciones que estaba propinándole el millonario.

La mirada de Bruce estaba perdida en los candentes movimientos de las caderas de Dick. En su boca, salivante contra el colchón y en la apasionada curva del precioso trasero siendo poseído por él.  La lujuria los cegó y las embestidas aumentaron.

Dick grito, cuando Bruce golpeo de nuevo ese lugar desconocido, enviándole una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se arqueara y que las rodillas se le hicieran de goma. B sonrió y dejo caer su peso contra el muchacho, tomo sus muslos buscando separarlos lo máximo posible y poso su rostro contra el cuello de Dick, mordisqueando su oreja mientras le susurraba obscenidades a su oído, acerca de lo apretado que era, de lo caliente y puta que podía llegar a ser; de cómo lo jodería todo el día si pudiera.

Las palabras desarmaron a Dick, que había comenzado a gemir sin reparos, mientras pedía más y más. Había perdido todo sentido, degradándose a un manojo de sensaciones que surgían desde la punta de su miembro, subiendo hasta su follado ano y que recorrían todo su cuerpo exteriorizándose en forma de gemidos corpulentos y sudor caliente. Estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida.

Con un hombre.

Apenas podía creer la profundidad con la que estaba siendo penetrado, sentía como su culo se abría para permitirle la entrada al enorme falo, que lo golpeaba hasta el estómago, incendiando sus intestinos y como su cuerpo se cerraba en torno a él, jalándolo hacia adentro, como si jamás quisiera que saliera de él.  No podía con la fuerza y la violencia de los embates, las nalgadas y los rasguños tan bruscos como precisos.

Su orgasmo lo golpeo de una manera salvaje, sintiendo como sus bolas se contraían, mandando una descarga de espesa semilla a través de su miembro, viniéndose sobre la mano de Bruce que lo masturbaba sin dejar de follarlo. Encaró a su reflejo, un chico atractivo casi doblado por la mitad, desecho de placer. Sin embargo Bruce no había terminado, lo puso de espaldas, colocando sus elegantes piernas por encima de sus hombros, permitiéndole tener una pequeña vista de que era lo que había estado dentro de él. De esa forma volvió a follarlo, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas en V, sin darle descanso, sin dejarlo escapar de las emociones errantes que le estaban destrozando los huesos.

Verlo venir fue sumamente erótico. Sus facciones se deformaban dándole un aspecto más agresivo como si estuviera reclamando con vehemencia al cuerpo debajo de él, pero al mismo tiempo se suavizaban, mostrando un perfil menos frio y cruel.  

Al final, Bruce lo golpeo una última vez en aquel punto dulce, quitándole el aliento, corriendose en su culo, llenándolo por dentro. La sensación de calor es rara para Dick, pero le gusta.

Le gusta mucho.

Wayne se retira, dejándolo respirar. El aire esta helado, se siente vacío y un tanto abandonado. Se gira hacia un lado observando la agitada respiración de su compañero. Es breve el tiempo que se mantienen separados, pues cuando Bruce lo toma del cuello y juntan sus labios, Dick sabe que esa era la primera de muchas rondas que estaban por tener.

 

o0o0o0o0o

 

Había pasado más de una semana y la vergüenza no dejaba de hostigarlo. Él, un policía profesional se había comportado como una prostituta. Después de su aventura con uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo el mundo, Dick despertó solo en la amplia habitación. Su ropa estaba doblada a un lado de la cama. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado pero no era necesario, el dolor en su espalda baja le dijo todo.

¡Él se había revolcado con un hombre!

Ni siquiera sabía que se sentía atraído hacia ellos.

Estaba apenado consigo mismo, se sentía deshonrado como si fuera una chica virgen del siglo XV que había sido ultrajada por un desalmado. Sin embargo, él no había sido forzado en ningún momento.

Nadie le había puesto una pistola en la cabeza y le había dicho “Hey, acuéstate con Bruce Wayne, forniquen encima de las sabanas como dos animales hasta el amanecer” No, nadie se lo había dicho, pero era exactamente lo que había hecho. Se puso de pie. Revisando su cuerpo se percató de que tenía tatuada por toda su piel la evidencia de lo sucedido, sus caderas tenían huellas, semejantes a moretones mientras que su nuca estaba abarrotada de mordiscos y chupetones. Además su trasero también le dolía como los mil demonios, lo más probable era que no pudiera sentarse, pues hasta caminar le producía dolor. Seguía viéndose en el espejo cuando entro el mayordomo con una bandeja llena de comida.

Apenas y le había dado tiempo de cubrirse con un cojín, no obstante, el anciano no se inmuto al verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo, se limitó a anunciarle que el desayuno estaba listo y que un taxi lo esperaba en la entrada. Luego de eso se había retirado, dejándolo desconcertado y más azorado de lo que ya estaba. Se vistió a toda prisa, tomo una dona de la bandeja y salió corriendo de la mansión, sin despedirse.  Al llegar a la entrada tuvo dudas al momento de entrar al taxi, pero si se iba a pie tardaría el tripe en llegar a su casa, por lo que lo abordo y le rogó al conductor que pisará el acelerador.

Ese día no fue a trabajar, no tenía los ánimos ni las ganas de recibir los regaños de la comisionada. Lo único de lo que tenía deseos era de restar tendido en su cama todo el día, justo como cuando tenía 12 años. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se fueron aclarando con el pasar de las horas. Asi recordó que en algún punto de la madrugada Bruce lo había llamado _“Nigthwing”_ , igual que algunas bailarinas.

¿Quién era ese sujeto?

No tenía la menor idea, así que tomo su laptop y comenzó a investigar la historia de aquel nombre. Los resultados no lo sorprendieron del todo, pero si dejaron un pequeño shock. Nigthwing era un reconocido Stripper, de hecho en sus valoraciones tenía una puntuación muy alta, por no decir la más “alta” de todos los bailarines exóticos.

Sus comentarios eran también de los más fogosos, tanto que se había sonrojado al leerlos a pesar de que no estaban hablando de él. Vio algunas fotos y vídeos antes de apagar la computadora. La verdad era que no se parecía tanto a él más que solo en el aspecto de que ambos tenían un trasero prominente.  

Al día siguiente, tal y como se lo había esperado, recibió una enorme reprimienda, la comisionada no dejo en ningún momento de llamarlos “idiotas incompetentes”, “Tontos de alto calibre”, “Borrachos Neandertales” y muchos otros improperios más agresivos, echándoles en cara que ni una mísera fiesta podían controlar, y es que se enteró por boca del propio Roy, que había visto con lujo de detalle como lo estaban obligando a bailar en un tubo.  

— ¿Por qué no los detuviste? — le había preguntado indignado.

—Porque era demasiado divertido.

Su respuesta le provocó un fuerte disgusto. Quería romperle su atractiva cara a golpes, él casi moría asfixiado por la muchedumbre y Roy _“Bien, gracias”_ ; Total, con Roy ebrio bailando junto a las strippers y él siendo sometido por el dueño de la casa, la misión había resultado un desastre.

Y como consecuencia estaban ahí, cuidando los parquímetros y dando multas.

—Hey, ese sujeto de allá se estaciono en un lugar privado. — dijo Harper, señalando el espacio para discapacitados.

—Pues llámale la atención.

—Tú estás más cerca.

— ¿Y eso que?

—Es tu área. — Dick resoplo, dirigiéndose hacia el Lamborghini color negro, al llegar toco la ventana del conductor.

—Le pido de la manera más atenta que retire su auto de este lugar, es un sitio reservado.

—No sabía que además de bailarín eras policía de verdad.

A Dick se le resbaló el cuaderno y la pluma de las manos, el cristal bajo con calma revelando el agresivo rostro de Bruce Wayne.

« _Mierda.»_

 

_¿EL FIN?_

**Author's Note:**

> Pues bien... Si llegaron a esta parte gracias por leer.  
> No sé como hice esto, realmente no soy muy buena haciendo Smut, pero quiero mejorar, por lo menos para hacer un lemmon decente en algún Long Fic, así que si me dejan RW sabiendo que les pareció me pueden ayudar a hacer mejor este tipo de cosas :D  
> También estoy buscando un Beta, para que me ayude con unos fics que tengo pensados, si alguien esta interesado puede mandarme un mail, mi correo electrónico esta en mi perfil.  
> En fin, gracias por leer y recuerden que el Brudick es vida \\(◦'⌣'◦)/.


End file.
